


Earth Final Confession

by KisikiNagome



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Romance, Spirits
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisikiNagome/pseuds/KisikiNagome
Summary: (Haikyuu!! Alternate Universe) Immortal! Oikawa Toru dan Child!Iwaizumi Hajime bertemu, berteman dalam hari, bermain voli, dan saling memberikan pengakuan.





	Earth Final Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer/note: Haikyuu own by Furudate Haruichi inspired by Devil!Oikawa picture (it’s not Devil!Oikawa ff though) and Earth Final Confession’s song by Kemu. There might be typo(s), OOC-ness, etc, because I… just write it, no edit whatsoever. But, hope you like it.

Kau tahu perkataan orang tua tentang anak kecil yang memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat dan merasakan kehadiran “orang ketiga”? Benar ataupun tidak, hal itu tidak penting sekarang, sebab Iwaizumi melihat _nya._ Laki-laki berambut _brunette_ dengan pandangan kosong kearah barisan pohon ditaman, duduk sendirian diatas bangku kayu tidak menghiraukan sekitarnya sampai derap langkah Iwaizumi Hajime mendekat ke arahnya dan mengajak bermain.

“Kakak, mau temani aku bermain voli?”

Lelaki dibangku taman itu tersentak, pandangannya turun ke arah bocah yang berdiri disebelah kakinya sambil memegang bola merah-putih-hijau. Ia menetralkan kembali keterkejutannya dalam sekejap sembari tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. “Tentu.”

Sore itu, tidak banyak percakapan yang terjadi hanya seruan-seruan kecil mengarahkan dari mulut satu sama lain. Mereka bergantian melemparkan bola pada lawan dan bergantian pula menerima lemparannya. Angin taman berhembus pelan di musim semi, matahari yang perlahan turun bersamaan dengan lampu taman yang satu persatu mulai menyala.

Lemparan terakhir yang diberikan kepada Iwaizumi langsung ditangkapnya dengan telapak tanda menyudahi permainan. “Wah kakak pemain voli yang hebat, apa kakak ikut klub?”

“Ya, aku _dulu_ kapten,” lelaki itu menyengir sekenanya.

“Pantas! Kau sangat hebat dan bagus dalam memberi arahan,” Iwaizumi berkata kagum sambil bergerak mendekati teman barunya, “aku belum pernah melihat kakak disini, apakah kau dari luar perumahan ini?”

“E-eh… ya, hari ini sekolahku libur jadi aku main sebentar, hehe.”

“Hee… sekolah kakak unik ya, libur di hari Rabu…”

“Kebetulan…kok, ada rapat guru.”

“Oh,” Iwaizumi mengapit bolanya dilengan kiri, lalu dijulurkannya tangan yang kosong pada si kakak, “omong-omong kita belum berkenalan. Aku Iwaizumi Hajime, kelas 2 SD, salam kenal.”

“Oikawa Toru, kelas… 3 SMP. Salam kenal, Iwa- _chan_.”

“ _Chan?!”_

Oikawa tertawa kecil. “Kau kan masih kecil, tidak masalah bukan?”

“Tentu saja masalah! Aku kan laki-laki!”

Oikawa merunduk dan mensejajarkan tinginya dengan Iwaizumi, ia menangkupkan tangannya pada puncak kepala si bocah, “Kau laki-laki yang manis _,_ aku tidak keberatan untuk menemanimu bermain voli lagi besok, Iwa- _chan_.”

Geram dipanggil dengan sebutan anak perempuan, Iwaizumi menepis tangan Oikawa dari kepalanya, “Kau menyebalkan! Aku tidak mau bermain voli lagi denganmu besok, _kuso_ kawa!!” kemudian ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan teman barunya yang tertawa lepas di taman malam itu.

***

Esoknya di jam yang sama, Iwaizumi kembali ke taman sambil menenteng bola voli ditangan kirinya. Pandangannya beredar dengan harap-harap cemas mencari sosok Oikawa. Setengah hatinya ingin ia bermain lagi berdua tapi umpatannya kemarin membuatnya ragu bahwa laki-laki itu akan datang lagi kesini. Ia merasa bersalah pada teman barunya, terbawa emosi padahal mereka baru berkenalan dan orang itu jauh lebih tua darinya.

“Oh, Iwa- _chaaannn_!!”

Oikawa memanggil dari arah bangku tempat ia kemarin duduk, tangannya melambai tinggi kearah Iwaizumi meminta anak itu mendekat. Ragu-ragu, bocah itu melangkah pelan sambil separuh menunduk menghampiri si pemanggil dibangku.

“Iwa- _chaaan,_ kau dataanggg…” tak sabar menunggu bocah itu mendekat, Oikawa sudah lebih dahulu berlari kecil kearahnya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya kesekeliling tubuh Iwaizumi, memeluknya erat dan berbisik, “aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi…”

Iwaizumi diam tak memberikan jawaban. Pikirannya masih bergemuruh antara harus meminta maaf karena sudah mengumpat dan pergi begitu saja atau mendiamkan semuanya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia selalu diajarkan untuk meminta maaf ketika berbuat kesalahan, tapi entah kenapa berada dekat Oikawa membuat mulutnya malas berucap maaf sebab laki-laki itu tidak mungkin membiarkannya meminta maaf begitu saja pasti dia akan meminta balasan, seperti pelukkan yang lebih menyesakkan, misalkan?

Pada akhirnya, Iwaizumi tetap memutuskan untuk meminta maaf. Ia menghelas nafas panjang dalam pelukkan Oikawa dan itu yang membuat si lelaki besar sedikit melonggarkan tangannya. “Oi…Oikawa- _san,_ ”

“Hmm?”

“Aku… minta maaf, kemarin mengumpat padamu.”

Lengan Oikawa turun sepenuhnya, matanya yang tertegun memandang Iwaizumi selama sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya megulum senyum. “Tentu, tidak masalah, Iwa- _chan._ ”

Lebih parah dari pelukkan yang menyesakkan permintaan maafnya itu dibalas. Hampir saja Iwaizumi mengumpat lelaki dihadapannya _lagi_ jika saja ia tidak ingat tujuan kemari untuk bermain bersama.

“Maukah kau bermain voli bersama lagi?”

“Ayo!!! Hari ini kita akan mencoba _service!_ ”

Sore itu, taman kembali dipenuhi suara riuh dua orang laki-laki yang bermain voli. Masih dengan angin musim semi yang bertiup lembut diantara keduanya pun matahari masih cukup jauh untuk menyudahi keseruan hari itu. Oikawa dan Iwaizumi, hanya keduanya yang sibuk disana tak ada orang lain yang mengganggu, ya, dunia milik mereka untuk saat ini.

Ketika permainan usai dan lampu taman mulai hidup satu-persatu, Iwaizumi tidak bergegas lari seperti kemarin. Ia masih menikmati suasana malam di taman bersama teman barunya berbincang satu dan dua. Larut dalam waktu istirahat, taktik permainan bola voli, dan klub mana yang akan dimasuki Iwaizumi bulan depan.

“Ayah sudah setuju akan memasukkanku ke klub voli milik kenalannya bulan depan, katanya itu klub voli anak-anak yang baru dibuka jadi tidak ada tes masuk.”

“Memangnya kenapa dengan tes masuknya, kau takut?”

Iwaizumi terdiam sejenak memikirkan jawabannya, “Ya… sedikit. Aku hanya suka bermain voli bukan _jago_ , jika ada tes masuk, aku takut tidak lolos dan jadi membencinya.”

“Hmm.. menurutku, permainan volimu cukup hebat. Kau juga cepat belajar dan aku bisa melihat betapa kau sangat mencintai olahraga ini. Kau boleh takut, tapi jangan karena itu kau jadi lemah dan mundur dari tantangan, mengerti maksudnya kan, Iwa- _chan_?” ditatapnya Iwaizumi dengan senyuman yang lebar.

“Ya… kurasa aku mengerti…” Iwaizumi ikut tersenyum bersama temannya. Dadanya terasa hangat mendengar Oikawa memberinya semangat. Aneh sebenarnya, bagaimana mungkin orang yang baru ia temui kemarin bisa memahaminya dengan mudah seakan mereka sudah berteman sejak lama.

“Ahhh aku ingin terus bermain voli dengan Iwa- _chan!!”_ Oikawa serentak berdiri dan meregangkan kedua tangannya ke udara, “kalo bisa aku ingin satu klub dengan Iwa- _chan_ juga…”

Iwaizumi tertawa, “Mana mungkin, bodoh! Kau kan sudah besar, lagi pula kau ini kan punya timmu sendiri.”

“Rasanya aku pernah bilang itu _dulu_ …” Oikawa bergumam sendiri.

“Lalu sekarang kau dimana?”

Oikawa tersentak, “Eh… itu… aku, tidak masuk ditim manapun, hehe. Aku tidak sudah lama tidak ada dalam tim. Mau tau kenapa?”

“Apa?”

“Karena aku ingin satu tim dengan Iwa- _chan_!” Oikawa menjulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk Iwaizumi lagi.

“Gaah, hentikan kau, _Kuso_ kawa!!” bocah itu seraya beranjak dari bangkunya dan berlari menjauh.

“Hei, namaku bukan sialan!”

“Kau menjadi sialan saat seenaknya memeluk orang tau!” Iwaizumi berkata dikejauhan, “dengar, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu dan timmu, tapi kalo kau ingin bermain voli denganku datang lagi saja besok dan seterusnya ke sini dan kita akan bermain sampai malam seperti sekarang.”

Iwaizumi mengangguk tegas. “Ya, aku akan menemanimu bermain dan kau akan mengajariku cara bermain yang lebih baik lagi sampai aku masuk klub.”

“Tentu saja, Iwa- _chan_ , aku akan membuatmu jadi yang paling hebat di klubmu nanti,” Oikawa menjawab sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

“Oke… terima kasih… umm, aku harus pergi sekarang, sudah masuk jam makan malam. Sampai jumpa, besok!”

“ _Bye, bye,_ Iwa- _chan…”_ Oikawa melambai mengantarkan Iwaizumi pergi sampai menghilang dibelokkan. Tangannya turun seiring dengan tubuhnya yang merosot hingga ke tanah. Ia mengulum senyum tipis merasakan kembali dadanya yang berdetak cepat. Tawa sendu terlepas dari bibirnya, getaran darah yang mengalir kembali diseluruh tubuhnya tidak membuat laki-laki itu senang. Perasaan yang sudah dia nantikan sejak ratusan tahun lamanya ternyata tak seindah yang dia bayangkan. Sepanjang hidupnya yang terjebak dalam tubuh anak empat belas tahun, tidak pernah ia merasakan perubahan dalam tubuhnya seperti saat ini. Mungkinkah Iwaizumi telah melakukan sesuatu padanya? Atau ia menjadi lemah karena sudah ratusan tahun berlalu sejak ia terakhir kali melihat bayangan _sahabat_ nya?

***

“Oi,”

“Oikawa- _san_!”

“Haih?!” Oikawa tersentak bangun saat merasakan pukulan pada lengannya. Iwaizumi sedang bediri disisinya sambil memasang wajah kesal, “Iwa- _chan…”_

“Kau melamun,” tembak bocah itu, “aku sudah memanggilmu sejak tadi tapi kau tidak juga sadar.”

“Oh..hahaha, maaf aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu.”

“Apa?” Iwaizumi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

“Kau mau tauuu….” Oikawa mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah sang bocah.

“Hmm…”

“Kesini, aku bisikkan ditelingamu.”

Iwaizumi pun mendekat kearah mulut Oikawa, “Aku sedang memikirkan, ffiuuh~”

Bukannya mendapat jawaban Iwaizumi malah mendapat tiupan ditelinga dan sukses membuat tubuhnya menegang sesaat. Disisi lain, Oikawa yang terlihat puas berhasil mengerjai teman kecilnya langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tidak terima dijahili, Iwaizumi lantas melemparkan bola voli ditangannya hingga tepat mengenai wajah tertawa temannya. “ _Kuso_ kawa!”

“Hei, sakit tahu!!”

“Rasakan…” Iwaizumi bergegas mengambil bolanya yang menggelinding pergi.

“Iwa- _chan_...”

“Apa?”

“Mau mendengarkan sesuatu?”

“Apa? Tiupan ditelinga lagi? Tidak, terima kasih,” refleks Iwaizumi menangkupkan tanganya pada telinga.

“Hahaha, bukan… kali ini sungguhan, kemari sebentar,” Oikawa menepuk pahanya.

Meski ragu, Iwaizumi tetap mendekat pada Oikawa dengan bola didepan dadanya. Ia tidak lantas menaiki pangkuan temannya, tapi memilih duduk pada area kosong disebelahnya dan itu membuat Oikawa memberengut dan bertanya, “Kenapa kau duduk disana tidak disini?”

“Karena bangku ini masih luas, untuk apa aku duduk dipangkuanmu?”

“Tentu saja karena aku memintamu untuk duduk dipangkuanku.”

“Aku tidak mau. Aku sudah besar dan berat, mana mungkin kau yang kecil memangkuku.”

“Enak saja, aku kuat tau!” Oikawa langsung menarik Iwaizumi disisinya dan mendudukkannya diatas paha, “lihat aku kuat kan?!”

Iwaizumi menghela napas, “Terserah, paling kau hanya kuat limat menit.”

Oikawa terkekeh kecil, “Ya… atau mungkin sepuluh menit,” ia menyandarkan dagunya pada puncak kepala Iwaizumi, “hei…”

“Hmm..”

“Aku mantan kapten tim voli, lho, Iwa- _chan._ ”

“Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali…”

“Dan waktu itu aku punya teman satu tim yang sangaaat baik sekali…” lanjut Oikawa, “dia orang hebat, posisinya _spiker_ , _ace_ tim kami waktu itu. Kami selalu sama-sama sejak masuk TK, SD, SMP… bahkan saat ia meninggalpun aku ada disisinya.”

“Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kapan dia meninggal?”

“Itu sudah lama, dia meninggal karena sakit.”

“Oh... aku… turut berduka untukmu.”

“Hehe, terima kasih banyak, tapi bukan itu yang sebenarnya ingin aku katakan padamu.”

“Lalu apa?” Iwaizumi memalingkan wajahnya menatap Oikawa. Manik matanya yang gelap membuat Oikawa luluh sesaat. Ia langsung membalikkan kepala kecil itu kembali ke depan dan menahannya kembali dengan dagu, kali ini lebih kuat.

“Jangan berbalik,” perintah Oikawa kemudian menghela napas panjang, “yang ingin aku katakan adalah… aku merindukannya.”

“Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi secepat mungkin, tapi ternyata butuh waktu seratus tahun lebih untuk bisa bertemu.”

“Aku… tidak mengerti…”

“Kau tidak harus mengerti sekarang atau kapanpun karena aku yakin kau akan segera melupakannya dengan cepat.”

“Hei, Iwa- _chan,_ apakah kau pernah bertanya kenapa setiap kali kita di taman tidak pernah ada orang lain yang datang?”

Iwaizumi menggeleng. Oikawa terkekeh sebelum melanjutkan, “itu karena ada aku disini...”

“Aku yang membuat orang lain tidak pernah bisa melihat kita, seharusnya kau juga tidak bisa melihatku tapi sejak kau datang dua hari yang lalu, aku tau ada sesuatu yang salah.”

“Aku bukan manusia biasa sepertimu, Iwa- _chan,_ aku manusia yang tidak bisa mati dan memiliki kekuatan menghilangkan diri. Aku melewati banyak kehidupan orang lain, kelahiran dan kematian sudah seperti film pendek bagiku, aku sudah bosan melihat orang-orang yang aku cintai meninggalkan aku satu persatu, makanya aku mencoba menggunakan kekuatan menghilang agar aku tidak perlu bertemu dan mengenal siapapun lagi sampai waktunya tiba.”

“Waktu apa?”

“Pergi, meninggal, menghilang dari bumi, itu yang aku harapkan sejak lama. Aku lelah dengan kutukan ini, maka saat sahabatku yang aku ceritakan padamu itu meninggal, aku memohon pada siapapun yang bisa kumintai permohonan untuk menghancurkan kutukannya…”

“Suatu hari aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang membantuku menghancurkan kutukannya. Dia bilang, aku bisa mati jika aku bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang aku cintai setulusnya kemudian mengatakannya pada orang itu. Lalu, aku akan mati sebagai debu, pergi bersama angin meninggalkan orang yang aku cintai dan menghilang dari bumi.”

“Jadi… apakah kau sudah menemukan orang yang kau cintai dengan tulus itu?” Iwaizumi bertanya dengan napas tercekat. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal mendengar kalimat-kalimat barusan.

Oikawa menjawab, “Ya… berkatmu aku sudah menemukannya…” ia menutup matanya rapat, menghirup udara disekitarnya yang bercampur dengan wangi shampoo Iwaizumi. Gelitik angin pada pucuk rambutnya menandakan siswa waktu yang dimiliki tidak banyak. Permohonan panjangnya hampir terkabul.

“Terima kasih sudah menemukanku di taman ini. Kau benar-benar hebat saat bermain voli, sama seperti temanku, aku yakin jika kau terus berlatih kau bahkan bisa melampauinya ataupun aku…”

“Percayalah, kau orang yang hebat, _Iwaizumi Hajime,_ sahabatku dulu dan sekarang... aku mencintai kalian berdua.”

Angin musim semi hari itu berhembus lebih cepat dari kemarin, menerbangkan debu-debu ditaman yang melepaskan Iwa- _chan_ dari pangkuan hangat Oikawa Toru.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi awalnya mau buat pedo OiIwa gitu, tapi ditengah-tengah (rada ke akhir sih) bingung mau ngelanjutin gimana, ya udah deh friendzone-in aja :”D


End file.
